In a test technology of a program based on a symbolic execution technology, a test case is created.
Related technologies are disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-129133, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 9-265414, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-181666.